Morning Light
by secretxdarling
Summary: "Not in a million years he would have pictured him ending up like this. Of course he had always dreamed that one day he would have a family and have the chance to do better, not just to always be faithful but also not to lose this precious time holding a grudge." Just fluff of future Darvey moments. [collection of moments - not chronological - can be read as stand alone pieces]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there! Quick note ahead - first darvey fic ever and i would love to hear your opinions! Also been a while since I've written anything really. Hope i did somewhat okay and always open for feedback, constructive criticism and maybe even prompts..**_

_**This was a little something that came to mind :)**_

_**Be warned, it starts steamy - nothing explicit though..**_

* * *

Quietness has something peaceful and relaxing in its nature. There's just something about the sincere eerie silence which lets you feel extra deeply, enjoy more openly and succumb to utter comfort and complete happiness and bliss. Emotions are perceived in a more powerful manner and thoughts start to drift more effortlessly. In reality though their thoughts didn't drift mindlessly and it was anything but quiet.

Whereas no words were spoken out loud, harsh pants could be heard. Occasional gasps and low moans filled the room. Sheets lightly rustling with every move, every thrust, even as shallow as they were. Slowly but ever so passionate making love with no other goal than to show the other how much they love them. The need to fulfill each others burning desire within, giving comfort but nevertheless claiming their soul.

Her hands glide over the planes of his back, a way of spurning him on and also a mean of pulling him closer to her, needing to feel every inch of him on her - and still not feeling enough. Nails start scratching down his back, clamping ever so slightly, when the angle is right and he hits that certain spot that just simply feels oh, - oh so fucking right.

His hands are just as busy as hers as they tangle in her fiery locks, playing and twirling them around his fingers, even tugging on them ever so often and eliciting a new reaction from her. Those throaty sounds that escape her without the chance of holding them back, mostly just a broken syllable of his name, cut off and broken, because her sense are in overdrive and the feeling of pleasure is entirely too much for her to articulate at all.

Its their common object of desire - make the other loose their mind, lose all control and restraint they have left in their body - all to fully succumb and drown in their love.

Their noses brush lovingly before she moves forward, catching his lips and him slightly off guard. She manages to lure him into languid kisses, first full of love and trying to convey what they cannot articulate in words right now. Enjoying the simplicity before changing the tune he returns them with equal fever, remembering his goal to drive her crazy and lowering his kisses from her mouth first to her neck and then moves ever so slowly to her chest.

She tilts her head for better access while a sigh escapes her, his lips trailing down her collarbone to her chest while his arms use the moment of her arching her back off the mattress to sneak under her, tangling once again in her hair and pulling her as close as possible to him and his relentless lips.

That is until - to her frustration - he suddenly stills, his lips still hovering just barely over her sternum, slightly brushing with every breath she takes. In return his shallow breaths eliciting goosebumps on her skin. Nonetheless she is trying to calm her racing heart by trying to hold her breath too, just as alert as Harvey, pushing down her frustration of the interruption.

The reason for their interruption were the footsteps that came from the direction of the hallway. His head shoots up to look at her, both their widened eyes locking instantly and listening carefully, their minds thinking alike.

The noise of footsteps coming closer brings them out of their statue like pose and turns them into a frenzied mess, shuffling around in bed while searching as quickly and quietly as possible for their clothes. Harvey panics ever so slightly as seemingly every article of clothing he previously lost has somehow managed to vanish into thin air.

"Here" Donna's soft voice rasps quite deeply, after a long period of no use - or well in her case not having spoken any words, if you do not count the breathed out and sighed moans of his name. Out of the corner of his eyes his boxers come into view, dangling from one of her fingers. Somehow even in a painfully similar way she had dangled her underwear in front of his face the previous night, luring him out of their home office study into their bedroom. Just thinking about it has him grinning in that Harvey Specter cheshire cat way.

With a quick shake of his head he comes back to reality and quickly snatches them from her finger, shuffling around in bed again to get dressed. Once done so, glancing over in bed told him why he simply could not find his t-shirt anywhere, leaving him shirtless. It clung to Donnas frame outlining every curve of her body - truly his favorite look, her in his clothes. Especially with her fiery mane standing out against the black shirt - A wild mess, due their previous activities and his incapabilities to leave his fingers out of her hair and not play it, she currently was trying to fix it with a lost attempt of running her fingers through it.

The sight alone has him gone again, completely forgetting their situation. In the spur of the moment he leans over catches her lips and kisses her softly, taking her by surprise but quickly feels her hand run through his hair to the back of his head, while both his hands glide alongside her jaw into her hair, deepening their kiss.

"Harvey" she whispers with a happy sigh and a soft smile gracing her features, foreheads still touching, noses brushing and her hand playing with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Couldn't help myself." He smiles back, just a softly even with a hint of cheekiness. Something that Donna only learned about after they got together, as if he was finally showing himself to her in his true colors.

"Believe me, Mr. Specter, the feeling is mutual." Donna grins, a finger trailing down his bare chest. He catches her fingers just in time before they dipped any lower and caused his already hard problem to be more prominent. Interlocking their hands, he pulls her against his side and covers them with the duvet. He manages to plant a quick kiss at her temple before the sounds of the door sliding open echoed in the room.

A head peeking around the corner of the door, a mop of strawberry blonde mussed up hair, slightly curled at its ends and curious hazel eyes taking in the scenery before him. Just as his eyes settle on Donna and Harvey, he stumbles forward into their bedroom and dropping his favorite bunny on the floor, only for another head with fiery waves and the same hazel eyes to pop into view.

"Momma" the later of the two beams, her eyes settling on her parents cuddled in bed. Without another thought the two year old toddler makes a run to the bed, her twin brother following her path as soon as he got his bunny back. Both of them climbing up their parents bed and crawling over the blanket to reach their destination.

"Hey my two munchkins." Donna grins, enveloping her daughter - the split image of herself, in a hug as the little girl chose to climb on her mother's lap. Her brother, undecided which parents to go to, shuffles around until Harvey and Donna weren't attached by the hip anymore and snuggles between them, but manages to hug Harvey's arm close to his little body so the little boy was included in the group hug.

"What has got you two up so early?" Harvey asks, tickling each of their tummies lightly with his free hand, erupting them in giggle fits that just as quickly turn into little yawns.

"Lia waked me" his two year old son mumbles snuggling deeper in his arm, clearly the more tired one of the two.

"Pancake day tooo-day, dada" Emilia stated proudly, reminding both her twin brother and father that sundays indeed became traditional pancake day in the Paulsen-Specter household.

"I think we need to renegotiate our deal, Miss Emilia, because if i remember correctly we said no pancakes before 9 and we've only got 6." Harvey muses, the slight pout of his daughter already growing. She quickly glances at her mother but to her dismay Donna just nods in agreement with her husband.

"Alwright." the little girl sighs dramatically and lays down on her mother's chest with a huff and still pouting. Donna presses a kiss to her head hiding her smile in her daughter's hair while stroking Emilia's back, feeling her relax.

"I say so too" the boy quips from between them, tiredly but still a righteous tone that he clearly got from his father.

"And what did you say, Nate?" Donna asks with a small smile, obviously amused how in a simple conversation about pancakes their own traits have been taken on by their children.

"I say, Lia, dada do pancakes when is sunny." Nathan replies with a voice that's declaring it the most obvious fact and common knowledge.

"That's my boy." Harvey mumbles under his breath, grinning like a cheshire cat but Donna heard it anyways and can't help the slight shake of her shoulder as she tries to suppress her chuckle, reaching over to lightly swat Harvey at his shoulder. The later just grinning shamelessly at her because he knew exactly what that was for.

Their small moment is interrupted when both kids let out another yawn, obviously still tired and not quite ready to start the day as they had previously thought. Donna feels Emilia's little body grow heavy against her and notices the little girl cuddle deeper into her while resting her head against her mothers chest, indicating that sleep was near.

Meanwhile Harvey has to suppress a laugh of his own and opts for a smirk. After deep breaths of slumber from both kids can be heard, she interrupts Harvey before he even manages to open his mouth.

"Don't even say it, Harvey. "

"Say what?" he grins.

"You know what." she says, a twinkle in her eyes while she watches him.

"Oh, you mean that she is exactly like you?" his grin grows even wider.

"Please, if anything she's got your dramatic flair"

"Oh no, that's all you, definitely got that acting gene... And the obvious way to tell me to do things" he shrugs with a smile.

"As if that righteousness from Nate isn't screaming 'I'm a mini Harvey Specter'" she throws back.

"Guilty as charged.." the Cheshire grin is back. "..and he was right." he adds proudly, and if it were possible his grin would have doubled.

"As well as her, it is pancake day after all" His wife counters in her typical Donna way.

"So i've heard." he gave her a playful eyeroll. "but the deal is still 9, no special treatment for the wife" he winks.

"oh...well just letting you know I'm feeling strawberries and whipped cream today." she just hums with a teasing smile playing at her lips, while she runs a hand through her still slightly messed up hair.

"Do you now, Mrs. Paulsen-Specter?" his voice dipping an octave deeper.

"mhmm... I mean, you didn't finish what you starte-" she's cut off by a languid kiss, much too innocent for her liking but considering their situation, the best he could do. Eyes closed and foreheads resting against one another, noses brushing, he pecks her one last time before leaning back against the headboard again. His head turned to her with a look of complete admiration, as he takes in the scene in front of him. Finding themselves surrounded by their sleeping children, with dim early morning lights of Seattle creeping through the curtains, slowly marking the beginning of a new day.

His view shifting from their children to Donna - his wife - something he still can't believe even after 3 years of marriage. He takes her in, admiring how she is shining brightly, not because of the small slivers of lights making her hair shimmer, but for her personality - the women, wife and mother she has become. A soft smile on her features, reserved only for her closest loved ones, not caring about her appearance and just in her relaxed and happy state as she enjoys the closeness of her family. It is a side of her that not many people get to see which makes him appreciate it even more to be the one to share it with her and better yet - be one of the reasons for this smile.

Not in a million years he would have pictured him ending up like this. Of course he had always dreamed that one day he would have a family and have the chance to do better, not just to always be faithful but also not to lose this precious time holding a grudge. But after some time he had accepted it wasn't in his cards, his inability to deal with and share his emotions gave him a rather crass reality check.

He can't help himself and think back how often he has been the reason for a crestfallen look on her face, for the angry outbursts that may have quickly put him in his place and on the right path, the one he should have taken in the first place, yet not without hurting her in progress. Sometimes he wonders how and especially why she even put up with him this long or most importantly stayed through it all. A quick shake of the head reminds him again that this right here counts, not the past, as Donna always manages to tell him when she notices his train of thoughts moving into that dark territory.

"Hey." Donna calls with such a soft voice full of emotion while cupping his cheek, her thumb stroking over his cheek.

"I know." He smiles, turns his head and kisses her palm. "Have i told you how much i love you yet?"

"Not today, but i have a feeling.. i mean you were showing me earlier." She quips and back is the Harvey she knows, with that grin slowly forming on his face.

"Give me 20 minutes to bring them back to bed and i'll finish showing you."

"Make it 15." she just smirks.

"I love a good challenge" he smirks back and manages to scoop his son up without waking him, but not leaving the room without sneaking another kiss from his wife.

Donna watches him shift their son in his arms, cradling him closer to his chest with such carefulness that her heart swells at the sight. She remembers clearly when he held Nate the first time, how his face morphed to pure adoration and pride. The mighty Harvey Specter, best closer in the city, cradling his son securely to himself while looking at his wife with such giddiness and a twinkle in his eyes. Probably because during the whole pregnancy they never found out it was a boy. Amelia always showed herself, Nate however always managed to curl up in a way to never be identified. She knew that Harvey already thought he would be surrounded by girls, that's why he was even more surprised when the first twin born turned out to be a boy.

"Your dad was whipped before he even met you two." She whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her daughters face and place a kiss on her head.

"Well, they take after their mom after all." His voice comes from the entrance, taking in the sight again. "and now number two with still ten minutes to go. But make that five" He winks, taking Amelia from her. She cups his jaw and pulls him in for a quick peck.

"oh, going for the record."

"with this" he nods to her frame, clad in only his shirt. "waiting for me? - Always!" The smug smile appears again before he turns and leaves the bedroom, leaving Donna to her thoughts.

Both of them had come a long way from their DA days. Often she thinks back on how everything could have been different if it had not been for her stupid rule. She can't recall the how many times after she would have loved to turn back time and stop herself - but more often than that she is glad she went for it.

One night, a few weeks after their honeymoon, all their regrets spilled from their lips. It was a night full of truths and she loved how deeply it connected them - in a way even she did not think it was possible. From her heart poured all the regret of denying them the chance of this earlier, her reasoning of them being young and carefree...too carefree to hold onto this and cherish it like they did now. And Harvey, ever being the lawyer, called her out on this "bullshit" as he had exclaimed. She was outraged at first, how he could not believe her since he clearly could not know what she had felt at that time, but he made her see how their young and supposedly thought-to-be careless selves had managed to cherish this thing of theirs even more than anything else in their lives.

Well, until they finally got their timing right for once.

With a smile and a soft shake of her head she looks over at her bedside table and sees her alarm - Harvey most definitely won't win his bet. Throwing the duvet back she gets up and goes to the twins bedroom, which they're still sharing for now. Leaning against the doorframe she watches him tuck both their children in again, adjusting their blankets and making sure their favorite stuffed animals are within their reach. She quietly pads over to where he's standing between both their beds, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and placing a kiss on his back before leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"We did good." his whisper breaks the comfortable silence, turning to wrap her up in his arms.

"We sure did." she agrees, leaning further in his embrace while watching their children. "But just so you know, the bet is lost."

"I hope to make it up to you." he kisses her head, turning them around and leads them back to their bedroom.

* * *

_**Thoughts?  
**_

_**Also feel free to find me at social media and fangirl (links in bio)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Another moment that wouldn't leave me alone. unbeta-ed.

Thoughts?

* * *

With her eyes closed she focused on the deep breaths and the small puffs of air being let out with little sighs. The soft press of lips she feels on her forehead entices a small but tired smile on her own. It's an _i love you, thank you, you're amazing,_ all together in its own. The way he lingers close, her feeling his breath on the crown of her head is as much for her as it is for him.

"just to clarify - i don't hate you." Donna whispers quietly, opening her eyes and gazing at her husband with tired eyes but happiness shining through them. She needed him to understand, both of them communicating more with their eyes than actual words. The smile he gives her in reply gives her the_ i know_, she indirectly already knew but felt better to have actually be confirmed.

Suddenly and quite without realization on her part, she feels tears run down her face. At first just a lone slow trickle, leaving a trail of wet saltiness behind. Soon though more are to follow its path and there is this sensation, this out of the blue overwhelming feeling in her chest. A heaviness settling, slowly but gradually growing stronger. All rational thought flees from her mind and while the loose tears are already a means of letting go of tightness in her chest there is also panic and fear settling deep within her, spurning the tightness on to hit her in an even more forceful attack. Air suddenly seems sacred and sparse, it only comes out in shaky and unregulated puffs and all the while there is just not enough coming back in. She tries so hard, she really does, counting in her head as to regulate her breathing. But all that it does is just fuelling her panic more, unexpectedly and without much of a choice it takes over her mind as her sight slowly vanishes from her, blurring the edges already.

"Hey, Donna, hey.. Shhh.. Breathe…" Harvey reacts quickly, squeezing himself close to her, wrapping an arm around her and guides her hand to her chest, settling it on the back of their few hour old baby girl. "come on… breath with her.. With us together… in… Out.." he whispers in her ear and kisses her head just above it, taking slow and deliberate breaths with his wife. In that moment he wished he wasn't holding the other twin with his other arm, knowing surely he would be able to help her more with all his capacities. He could just put their son down, yet even those few seconds he doesn't want to leave her alone with her panic attack. Both of them know about his, back then, it's even more reason for him to not leave her side until it has passed. He knows what it feels like, just as the rational part of her does. They had talked a lot about it beforehand, especially when he got triggered in their relationship, showing him she was not the only reason they affected him.

As soon as her hand settled on the little girl's back, the baby let out a longer sigh, she is snuffing around a bit before settling back again against her mother's chest. The snuffling and shuffling is enough to shift her focus entirely on the little bundle on her chest. So slowly but surely, Donna manages to match her breathing to their daughter's and to calm at least a slightest bit. It starts gradually, but once her mind is not fully controlled by the panic, a flash of warmth is spreading through her body because of that small weight on her chest. It is replacing the coldness which creeped through her veins during her panic attack, loosens her body and soul. Her limbs still have a tingling sensation in them, prickling under her skin in a way they do when you take a hot shower after being out in the cold. Gingerly she moves her fingers, whereas still tingling they feel feather light as she lifts them up to the soft tuff of copper baby hair and slowly strokes over it, a feeling as she has yet to get accustomed with.

"i'm sorry" escapes her in a whisper, and she is not quite sure who she is apologizing to. To Harvey for seeing her, Donna, his wife, the one who always knows what is happening lose control over herself like that; or to their children, just barely a few hours old and already having an overwhelmed mom whom is supposed to be their stability for at least the next 18 years; or simply to herself - because of course she knows she has flaws, and obviously she has given herself time to let it all out, but maybe, just maybe she neglected herself too much these past months - simply being busy growing these small humans.

"Don't you ever apologize for that!" he kisses her head. The press of lips against her hair anchors her. He knows what it feels like, he is not angry, he is there. Here. "You've had a hell of a day, of course you're allowed to be overwhelmed." His free hand takes hers and squeezes it, needing to physically underline it. They are here, they are in this together.

"I don't know what came over me." Donna sighs, her head leaning against his shoulder - now that he is closer. Slightly angling sideways to glance at him, eyes only moving down his chest where their son is sleeping as well, even leaving a slighted bit of drool on his freshly baked father. "I think i just realized it now. Two of them. Twice the tuition, twice the toys, twice the stress, twice the…" a soft press of lips against hers manage to stop the ramble and clam the panic that was about to crawl up again.

"Twice the fun… Twice the love… two healthy miniature versions of us." Harvey counters, each argument underlined with a simple and soft peck on her lips. Their foreheads resting against each other and noses brushing occasionally. "They are healthy, you are okay and they are finally here with us, that's all that matters. No amount of money in the whole world is able to give what this moment right here is giving us."

Another set of tears manage to stream down her face and cause Harvey to turn into a worrisome husband, but the hand previously holding their daughter back moves to cup his cheek while the other squeezes his hand it is still holding.

"Happy tears..hormonal but happy tears." she raps with a raw voice, the emotions running high and wild. The soft smile, just reserved for her does nothing to tame said emotions and causes a deep languid kiss. _Thank you, you are the best, i love you. _


End file.
